User talk:2ks4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:2ks4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The-Milkman (Talk) 00:22, October 10, 2011 RE: Menus Yeah... it only took ~15 tries... lol. But I was rather proud of the end result. Still could use a bit more tweaking, but it's loads better than what it was. The biggest issue was the fact that the coding wouldn't allow more than four tabs, so when I circumvented that issue, there were like ten tabs that had already been coded, they just weren't showing up... >_< Had to rearrange a lot of info. Lots of clean-up, but it's getting there! :) "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 18:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Categorical Stuff Hey, I edited the Non-Game Character category (thank you). Those characters (Judas Iscariot, Lancelot et al) were actually mentioned in the game, but not seen. Any character in the poem not in the game or movie don't get an article; just wanted to clarify that. Also thanx for making a category for The Crusades, I was thinking on how to do that, call it a Lore category or something. Yours is good though. The Milkman 07:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up I am aware, thank you. I appreciate the help in the clean up, I have a lot of pages to create and overhaul. The Milkman 16:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Buying the game When are you going to buy Dante's Inferno? Trust me you won' t regret it... 10th Circle 14:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Real World People How is it you know exactly what I need before I need it? :) That's good thank you. The Milkman 16:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Edits Needed Hey 10th Circle recently did two things that require attention. #Created a page for The Divine Comedy. This needs to be wikified. #Added circles of hell as a category. The second one I am actually unsure about, but should each Circle of Hell be its own category? Example: Fraud, Category:Violence. The Milkman 21:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits Needed That's the thing. It will be less than 10 even. There are not a lot of locations and such. You're right about the states too, RD wiki can do that because there is more content. This is a linear game, and a movie. I'm thinking the categories should be removed. You? The Milkman 22:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Relics of Inferno I think the short description makes them easier to navigate, let's do that. We could also make a navboxes for the Inferno relics.... The Milkman 21:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Relic Pictures Hey I usually use his guide for pictures as well as relic information. You can consult it and get the pictures from this link if you are making relic pages. http://guides.ign.com/guides/14296030/ The Milkman 05:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Order! Hey you! I finally got adoption rights to Brutal Legend Wiki. If you have nothing better to do, you could always hop on there and feel free to help out. --The Milkman 00:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Order! Yeah well! It's something to do regardless. Great game too. You can likely get it cheap. --The Milkman 05:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC)